


Uncle Bucky

by gayliensav



Series: Neighbors [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bucky likes Sam, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart, even Peter sees it, peter is steve and tony's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter spends a little bit of time with his Uncle Bucky and Bucky tells him a story.</p><p>(Part of the "Neighbors" series but can stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short and sweet little thing. It's been sitting in the file for this series forever and I figured I'd just post it.

"I don't like this," Tony grumbled, sitting down in his lab in the basement. It was a smaller scale than the one at the tower, but still just as advanced. He was sitting there, watching a screen. It was surveillance of the living room.

Bucky Barnes...yeah, _Bucky Barnes_ was sitting with his son on the couch. Peter had been taking magnets off of the refrigerator and putting them on Bucky's metal arm like it was nothing.

Steve was happy, that was what mattered. But that didn't stop Tony from being cautious.

If Bucky was triggered, he'd immediately go for Steve and hurt anyone trying to stop him.

He could hurt Peter.

This was a terrible idea.

Tony glanced over at Steve who was sitting beside him in one of his rolling chairs, watching the screen as well with a smile on his face.

Okay, maybe not too terrible.

* * *

"And my friend Wade is almost always here now," Peter shrugged, talking to Bucky, "He loves me and we're gonna get married someday."

"Well, you don't know that now, you're just a kid," Bucky laughed.

"Did you know you were going to marry Uncle Sam when you were a kid?" Peter asked innocently.

"I didn't even know him, I- what?!" Bucky sputtered, his eyes wide, "Wh-What?!"

"Well, you guys are always together," Peter rolled his eyes, "Just like my pops and daddy. They're married and love each other. You guys act the same way."

Bucky stared at him and quickly shook off the shock, "How about I tell you a story?"

"Story?" Peter asked, his brown eyes going wide. He loved stories but he never got to hear them from Bucky before. Sure, the guy was a _little_ scary, but he wanted to hear a story!

"Yeah," Bucky nodded, "Get comfortable, kid, I'm goin' to tell you about the best group in World War II."

"You were in the war with my pops?" Peter asked.

"Man, he never told you? Figures, he'd take all the credit," he smirked, knowing Steve was listening in, "Anyways, we were called the Howlin' Commandos. Your pops rescued us when we were kidnapped by some bad guys and somehow convinced us to go back again," he rolled his eyes, "I'd follow your pops anywhere though."

"Why?" Peter asked, "I know you aren't really his brother."

Bucky sighed, "Your pops is a total idiot sometimes...I heard he jumped off a plane without a parachute once," he rolled his eyes, "But I love 'im. Love makes you do stupid stuff, I guess."

Peter nodded, looking thoughtful, "Is that why Wade does stupid stuff? Flash stole my lunch so Wade gave me his, then he went and beat him up."

"You're too young to get love, kiddo," Bucky laughed.

"You don't know that," Peter mumbled.

Bucky just laughed again, "Okay, let me get back to my story. Stop interruptin'," he smiled at him, "Okay, so it was your pops, me, then there was Dum Dum, Jim, Gabe, Jacques, Falsworth, Junior, Pinky, and Happy. Then we had Peggy and your granddad helpin' us out. Colonel Phillips too, but he was a total stick in the mud."

"There was a guy named _Dum Dum_?" Peter asked, giggling.

"Hey, he was one of the best guys I ever knew," Bucky laughed, "Not much better than Bucky, actually, but that was your pops' fault. I met him and he said James didn't suit me but he didn't wanna call me Barnes. I told him my middle name was Buchanan...somehow he got Bucky from that. Stuck from there."

Peter just smiled.

"Anyways, we all went on...adventures together," he shrugged, realizing he couldn't tell a kid all the details of the war, "We stopped bad guys. We were the dream team," he cleared his throat, "They were all great people. Your pops and I miss them sometimes."

"What happened to them?" Peter asked quietly.

Bucky sighed, leaning back on the couch, "Well, I'm sure your pops told you me and him aren't exactly from this time."

Peter nodded, "You both got frozen."

Bucky nodded, "Yeah. So...they got older, some of them got hurt, y'know?" he cleared his throat, "But that's not important. What's important is what they did."

* * *

"He's likes spending time with him," Steve smiled, watching the screen, "Look, they're both smiling. This is good for both of them. It makes Bucky happy and Peter is getting to know him."

"Yeah, exchanging war stories with a six year-old," Tony snorted.

"He knows what he can tell him and what he can't, Tony, he's not stupid," Steve rolled his eyes then smiled, "Peter looks like he's really enjoying this. Maybe I should tell him stories like this."

"He'll ask a lot of questions," Tony told him.

"I'll answer them," Steve smiled, leaning on the desk and watching them.

Tony glanced over and saw the smile on Steve's face. It was a genuine one, full of happiness. Why wouldn't he be happy? He was seeing his best friend and his son interacting and smiling.

Tony liked seeing Steve smile like that.

Tony leaned over and kissed him softly, surprising his husband at the sudden movement.

"What was that for?" Steve laughed.

"Nothing," Tony said simply, going back to watching the screen.


End file.
